The detective pianist
by otakufan375
Summary: What if Kaede was the protagonist? What if Shuichi was the one who killed Rantaro? Will Kaede be able to help everone escape the killing game.


Kaede Akamatsu, the ultimate pianist, was in a very difficult situation right now. Her friend Shuichi Saihara, the ultimate detective, just admitted to murdering Rantaro. She didn't want to convict him of murder because she didn't want him to be punished. The shy detective saved her from being accused of the murder because he admitted that it was him who did it. Kaede also knew it was him and that's why she couldn't bring herself to expose him as the culprit.

Kaede formed a strong bond with Shuichi when they met and they were practically inseparable.

"Kaede" Shuichi said

Kaede looked up and saw that her friend was giving her a sad smile.

"Please end this. Do it for me" Shuichi said

Kaede did so and began her explanation on how the plan went down.

"It all began two days prior, when Monokuma gave us the additional motive. The time limit added to this killing game triggered the crime" Kaede said

"After the announcement, some of us decided to form groups to plan our next move. I had my own plan to find the mastermind and someone offered to help me…At the time, I never would have imagined they would become the culprit" Kaede said

"To expose the mastermind, the culprit and I setup hidden cameras in the library. There was a hidden door in the library that showed signs of being used. We deduced that the mastermind would return there, to let Monokuma out" Kaede said

"The next day we asked Miu if she could modify some cameras for our trap. We then went to the warehouse to gather the necessary materials. All we needed were disposable cameras and a security sensor. But the culprit found something else there–the murder weapon" Kaede said

"That's right. The shot put ball. They put the cameras as well as the shot put ball in their backpack. Then on the day the time limit would expire, the day of the murder. The culprit and I collected the cameras from Miu and visited the library. Once there, we searched the room for ideal locations to place the cameras. But even then, the culprit was preparing the murder" Kaede said

"They began by removing the vent grate and laid it inside the air duct. Then they moved the pile of books on top of the bookcase, pretending to organize them. After that, they placed open encyclopedias on the final bookcase. It appeared innocuous enough, but it was actually a path for the murder weapon" Kaede said

"The culprit also tampered with the hidden camera linked to the security sensor. I was responsible for setting up the other cameras, but that one…I didn't even notice their trick. They used duct tape to keep the flash function on. After the cameras were set, the culprit and I climbed the stairs on the first floor classroom. We waited for the others and waited for the security sensor to go off" Kaede said

"During the stakeout, we saw Kaito and six others go down to the basement. Rantaro was with them… The first victim. After watching that group enter the game room, I returned to the classroom. With about one hour remaining, the security receiver I was holding off went off" Kaede said

"I assumed that it was the mastermind, so I ran out of the classroom to the library. I was in such a hurry I left the culprit behind. Looking back on it now…that was the last chance I had to stop the murder. After I had left, the culprit took the shot put ball out of their backpack and rolled into the classroom vent. This set the murder in motion" Kaede said

"Rantaro had moved the bookcase, triggering the receiver. Unbeknownst to him, the trap had been sprung. First the modified camera took a picture of Rantaro with the flash on. Rantaro noticed the flash and approached the bookcase to inspect the camera. The camera flash had lured Rantaro directly into the murder weapon's path" Kaede said

"The shot the culprit tossed into the vent rolled through the air duct. Came out of the library's vent and kept rolling on atop of the bookcase. Opening the vent and organizing the books was all to create a path. Under normal circumstances, the victim would have been alerted by the noise…but the promotional video was masking the sound of the shot rolling. The shot kept rolling, then fell on Rantaro's head, killing him instantly" Kaede said

"By the time we had entered the room, the murder was complete. I imagine…seeing Rantaro's body the culprit probably thought…the mastermind is dead, the game is over, now we can all go home…but their wish didn't come true…Because Rantaro wasn't the mastermind. It was murder…in an attempt to save all our lives. That is the truth" Kaede said

"That is the truth behind your lies…Shuichi Saihara, the ultimate detective" Kaede said

With the entire situation explained everyone remained silent for a moment before someone spoke up again.

"C'mon this is crazy! There's no way Shuichi would've been able to do all this!" Kaito said

"You're forgetting that he's the ultimate detective. He's just as capable of committing a crime as he is to solving one" Maki said

"She does have a point. He's the only one who could've done this" Kokichi said

"Of course! Only degenerate male like him would be able to commit such an act" Tenko said

"Atua says that Shuichi was the one who did it" Angie said

"I don't need to use magic to know that this was all Shuichi's doing" Himeko said

"We found our culprit" Kiyo said

"We are finished here" Kirumi said

"Gonta can't believe that Shuichi kill Rantaro" Gonta said

"Even someone like him is capable of murder" Ryoma said

"I can't believe this is happening" Tsumugi said

"I wish this was all a dream" Keebo said

"I refuse to believe this!" Kaito said

"Shut the fuck up and get your dick out of space and face the truth already!" Miu said

"But" Kaito said

Kaito was then interrupted by Shuichi.

"Kaito, that's enough" Shuichi said

"But Shuichi" Kaito protested

"Everything that Kaede said was the truth. I'm the one who killed Rantaro. However I wasn't planning on killing him. That trap was set for the mastermind. Rantaro was just unlucky. I'm sorry" Shuichi said

Kaito was in shock. He couldn't form words.

"All right now everyone cast your votes. Who will be the blackened that killed Rantaro. Make sure that you make the right choice. Because if you pick the wrong one then everyone but the culprit will be punished" Monokuma said

Everyone casted their vote and Shuichi was selected as the culprit. Monokuma then started to laugh.

"You all were right. The one who killed Rantaro was Shuichi Saihara, the ultimate detective" Monokuma said

"This has to be a joke" Kaito said

"Are you still in denial? Face the truth already" Maki said

"Shuichi" Kaede said

"Kaede, I'm sorry. I thought I could end this game by killing the master mind. But it appears that I have failed" Kaede said

"I have one more question" Kaede said

"What is it?" Shuichi asked

"Why didn't you use the first blood perk?" Kaede asked

"I am quite curious too. You could have used that and used it to escape this place" Kiyo said

"You're right I could've used it but I didn't use it because I didn't want to leave all of you behind. I was hoping to save all of you from this terrible killing game. That's why I didn't reveal myself as the culprit" Shuichi said

"Shuichi" Kaede said

"There was another reason too" Shuichi said

"Another reason?" Kirumi asked

"And what would that reason be?" Himeko asked

"To save Kaede" Shuichi said

Kaede couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't form any words because of the shock that she was facing. She was finally able to form the words that she wanted to ask him.

"Save me? From what?" Kaede asked

"From yourself" Shuichi said

"From myself?" Kaede asked

"What the hell are you talking about?" Miu asked

"Kaede and I were talking in her room. She then went up to go the bathroom and I waited for her. I then noticed that there was a piece of paper in her backpack. I thought she was planning on revealing everything about herself to me. So in a moment of impatience I took the paper out of the bag. It was plan on how to trap the mastermind. The plan that we were working on together. However I then discovered that she was planning on killing the mastermind" Shuichi said

"I was impressed by then another thought entered my mind. What if Kaede got it wrong? What if she unintentionally killed the wrong person? I also knew that even if she did commit murder there was no way that she would the first blood perk to save herself because that's not the kind of person she is. That was when I made up my mind. I was going to finish setting up the plan on my own. I carried Kaede's backpack so that she wouldn't be able to pick up the shot put ball" Shuichi said

"And that's when everything occurred?" Kokichi asked

"Correct. I also had a suspicion that Kaede would try something like this because of the desperate look in her eyes. After all of us failed to escape, she came up with another plan and that plan was to murder the mastermind. My gut feeling was right and she was starting to come up with a separate plan on how to kill the mastermind. If didn't do what I did then Kaede would be the one who would face execution instead of me" Shuichi said

Kaede was crying at this point. Tears were falling out of her eyes. She had to know why Shuichi was willing to go that far just to protect her.

"Why Shuichi? Why would you go this far just for me?" Kaede asked

"There are two reasons that I did this. One is because that you are my friend and friend need to look out for each other and the second reason is because you have the power to inspire others and give them hope when they're feeling despair. You must live and give everyone the hope that they need. That's something that only you can do. I don't possess something like that. You have the power to inspire others. You must get out of here alive with the others. And unlike me, you can face the truth. That's also something that I can't do" Shuichi said

The tears were falling even faster. She had both of her hands over her mouth. She couldn't believe that Shuichi did all of this for her.

"Are you done yet? I'm getting very bored" Monokuma said

"This all your fault that this is happening in the first place" Kaito said

"It doesn't matter because now it's time for Shuichi to face his punishment" Monokuma said

"You mean execution?" Kirumi asked

Kaito stepped forward along with Tenko and Gonta. But they were stopped by the giant robots that the Monokids were controlling. They were about to fight but Shuichi shouted at them to stop. He told them that he didn't want any of them to die. He then turned to Tenko for a request.

"Tenko" Shuichi said

"Huh?" Tenko asked

"I hope you're willing to give this degenerate male a final request" Shuichi said

Tenko wasn't sure what to say. She was even surprised that Shuichi called himself a degenerate male. After everything that the detective did it was the least she could do even if she was doing this favor for a male.

"What is it?" Tenko asked

"Protect Kaede. She mustn't die in this place no matter what. That's my final request" Shuichi said

Tenko was shocked to hear this male say these word to her. Shuichi was now the first male other than her master that she respected. She couldn't turn down his request.

"Leave it to me" Tenko said

Shuichi smiled and thanked her. He then turned to Monokuma.

"Sorry for the wait, Monokuma, I'm ready" Shuichi said

"It's about time" Monokuma said

"Wait please!" Kaede said

Kaede was about to rush forward but Tenko held her in place.

"Tenko let me go!" Kaede said

If you up there you'll die. Tenko is keeping her promise to protect you from death" Tenko said

"Goodbye, Kaede" Shuichi said

"Shuichi! Please don't go!" Kaede said

Kaede was confused now. She has never acted like this before. Especially towards someone that she's only known for a few days. She was convinced that she probably fell in love with him without realizing it. She was sure that Shuichi felt the same way. The tears were falling even faster than before.

"Now, I've prepared a very special punishment for Shuichi Saihara, the ultimate detective" Monokuma said

"PLEASE STOP! DON'T DO IT! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!" Kaede shouted

"Let's give it everything we've got! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!" Monokuma said

"STOP!" Kaede begged

Game over, Shuichi Saihara has been found guilty. Time for punishment.

Shuichi was standing in the courtroom and felt everyone staring at him. He then felt something lock around his neck and drag him away. He was eventually dragged to a pole and was chained to it. Monokuma and the Monokids appeared they had machine guns on them.

Shuichi's punishment. Target practice.

The bears then started to fire at the young detective. The bullets hit him. They kept piercing his body over and over again. This kept going on until his body looked like a dirty rag. He was barely recognizable anymore. The punishment was over.

Kaede just looked at the corpse that was once her friend. Tenko let her go since she stopped struggling. The pianist dropped to her knees. Her entire body was shaking. She just watched her friend die right in front of her and there was nothing she could've done to stop it.

"Shuichi, no" Kaede whimpered

Monokuma had a very happy look on his face.

"Whew that was one of the best executions that I've ever done" Monokuma said

With that said Monokuma and the Monokids disappeared.

Kaede was then slapped by Maki for being such a crybaby but Tenko was able to intervene before she could slap Kaede again.

Kaede soon found herself in her room. She was crying her entire heart out. Shuichi did all of this for her. She was the one who started the plan but Shuichi was the one who leapt into action. She felt so guilty because she believe that it was her fault that Shuichi died. She also felt that he was wrong about her being an inspiration towards others because she didn't feel like she would be able to do that now that he was dead.

Kaede cried and cried until she emotionally exhausted herself and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
